<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DAMIAN DALEY by Lonely_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438310">DAMIAN DALEY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_writer/pseuds/Lonely_writer'>Lonely_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_writer/pseuds/Lonely_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Logan Daley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DAMIAN DALEY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne x Logan Daley</p><p>Gamer AU<br/>#pornwithoutplot #discomfort #familyissues #firstkiss #homophobia</p><p> </p><p>His computer screen glew red again. Another lose?! How can he have A tier gear and still manage to lose every game! And who was his opponent this time… their gear was S tier that’s unfair! Curse you user “therealbatman”.<br/>Logan decided that was enough gaming for today, he wasn’t ready to lose more games and just keep losing his place in the rankings.<br/>“Maybe just one more…” Logan sighed and opened his computer. “Huh?” He saw a message from his last opponent.<br/>“Lmao wtf is that gear even? Gtfo scrub”<br/>He did not just! He knows someone with the name “therealbatman” did not just insult him!<br/>“Okay TheRealBatman go off king!”<br/>“Yes user “BigDLogan” give us nothing!”<br/>He got him there.<br/>He decided to turn off the computer and head off to sleep.</p><p>Ring Ring Ring</p><p>He hit his alarm so hard he thought he broke his hand. Is it really time for school… He let out one of his usual sighs and got up and ready for school. He gave goodbyes to his parents and headed to the bus stop.</p><p>“Dad do I really have to go here?”<br/>“Yes now be quiet and get on the bus”<br/>“Whatever Bruce”</p><p>Logan isn’t one to eavesdrop but clearly that new kid doesn’t like his dad very much, or maybe it was something else? It doesn’t matter. He’ll never speak to him anyw-<br/>“Can I sit here?”<br/>He scooted over with clear discomfort. It’s not that Logan hates him I mean he doesn’t even know him! Logan is just really homophobic and feels a lot of discomfort around men.<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>Logan felt awkward, but he also felt bad. This kid clearly has family issues and despite his discomfort with men he still had a strong heart.<br/>“Hey… sorry for sticking my nose into your business but are you okay? You seemed a little-“<br/>“I’m fine. Just family problems.” The dark haired boy looked away.<br/>“I’m sorry.” Logan quickly apologized before turning towards the window. This is about to be the longest bus drive of his life.<br/>The silence was broken when the boy decided to speak up.<br/>“My dad.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“My dad… I grew up without him. I was raised by complete strangers because even my mom didn’t care about me. He shows back up into my life like he’s the worlds perfect dad. It’s annoying! Then brings me to this peasant school. Bitch has money doesn’t he?!”<br/>“Oh wow… sorry I didn’t mean to-“<br/>“Sorry I didn’t mean to…<br/>Ah. I’m Damian by the way.”<br/>“H-hello Damian. I’m Logan.”<br/>Damian let out an ugly laugh.<br/>“Is something funny about my name?!”<br/>“No it’s just… someone on my game last night had Logan in their username so it reminded me of that.”<br/>That made Logan nervous.<br/>“What game exactly?”<br/>“It’s just a game called DCfortnite”<br/>“Is your username TheRealBatman by any chance?”<br/>They both remained silent.<br/>“No fucking way! You’re that scrub from last night?!” Damian couldn’t control his laughter.<br/>“I get it! I get it! Please stop.”<br/>“Let’s play together tonight I’ll help you get better gear.”<br/>“Thanks… oh we’re here.”<br/>“Bye Logan~” he winked and waved off.<br/>That sent a shiver down his spine. That’s just disgusting!!! He shouldn’t sound cute and -<br/>Did I just…. no no! He’s not cute it’s just!<br/>He decided to just clear his mind and get school over with.</p><p> </p><p>Finally school is over! He can get back home and play with Da-<br/>No! I’m not excited to play with him that’s gross!<br/>“Hey Logan!”<br/>Great.<br/>“Hey.”<br/>“Can i come over. I don’t want to go home and I think it’ll be easier to help you. Sorry it’s sudden.”<br/>Logan looked at how beautiful the day was. It was too beautiful. The sun was setting and the the campus was golden. The way the light hit Damian’s face-<br/>Logan kissed him without even thinking.<br/>Ew ew ew this is so fucking gay what am I doing?!?! Why isn’t he pulling away!!!!<br/>Finally they both pulled away.<br/>“I’m sorry I-“<br/>Damian blushed<br/>“Is that a no?”<br/>Logan laughed and showed him to his house.</p><p>“Well this is it. Nothing special.”<br/>“It’s comfortable.”<br/>“You know. You’re the first man I’ve ever let in here. I’m homophobic… It sounds stupid.”<br/>“Literally you sound stupid because you’re clearly not homophobic.”<br/>“I am though…”<br/>“You kissed me?”<br/>“That doesn’t mean I’m not homophobic!”<br/>“It’s okay I’m moronsexual”<br/>“Shut up!”<br/>“Anyways. Since I’m here. Are you going to take responsibility?”<br/>“Take what now?”<br/>Damian pushed Logan against the door.<br/>“If you won’t I will. Also don’t struggle, I know my way around a batarang.”<br/>“I would say that’s hot but I don’t like men”<br/>“Your dick is literally hard right now.”<br/>“I’m pretending your a girl!”<br/>“Then treat me like one. I don’t mind… if it’s you.”<br/>Logan smirked and pushed Damian on his bed. He looked down at him and pushed the strand of hair out of his face. <br/>“You’re cute for a guy.” Logan laughed.<br/>“You’re pretty gay for a homophobe.” Damian laughed with him.</p><p>A lot of time passes by and a lot of sex happens. Logan shoved his small (but eventful) cock up Damian Wayne's tight fat ass. They enjoyed their night. Also this was better than getting good gear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>